disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyoncé Knowles-Carter
Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter (née Knowles), known mononymously as Beyoncé, is an American singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actress. Along with her former band Destiny's Child (Kelly Rowland and Michelle Williams) and her younger sister Solange, sung the theme song to the Disney Channel television series The Proud Family. She also posed as Alice in "Where Wonderland is Your Destiny" in the Disney Dream Portrait Series. Beyoncé was mentioned in the Austin & Ally episode "Costumes & Courage", the The Muppets episodes "Got Silk?" and "Generally Inhospitable", the Stuck in the Middle episodes "Stuck in the Sweet Seat" and "Stuck with a Boy Genius", an episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force, an episode of Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, Doctor Strange (with her song "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" heard), the BUNK'D episode "Cabin vs. Cabin", the Raven's Home episode "You're Gonna Get It", the MECH-X4 episode "Versus The Outbreak", the Once Upon a Time episode "Secret Garden" and the K.C. Undercover episode "Welcome to the Jungle". She voiced Nala in the 2019 film, The Lion King. Her song "Crazy in Love" was featured in Strange Magic. Personal Life Beyoncé is married to rapper/businessman Shawn Carter (better known as ). On January 7, 2012, Beyoncé gave birth to a daughter, Blue Ivy Carter. She later gave birth to twins, named Rumi, the daughter, and Sir, the son. Career Throughout her career, Beyoncé has sold over 100 million records worldwide as a solo artist. She further sold 60 million records with Destiny's Child, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time. She is a multi-platinum, Grammy-Award-winning recording artist who is acclaimed for her thrilling vocals, videos, and live concert shows. Beyoncé has won 23 Grammy Awards, both as a solo artist and member of Destiny's Child and The Carters, making her the second most honored female artist by the Grammys. Disney Roles Disney Dream Portrait Series - Where Wonderland is Your Destiny.jpg|'Alice' ("Where Wonderland is Your Destiny" from the Disney Dream Portrait Series) Nala (2019).png|'Nala' (The Lion King; 2019 live-action adaptation) Gallery Beyonce BMA11.jpg|Beyonce Knowles performs onstage at the 2011 Billboard Music Awards. Beyonce_Grammys_2015.jpg|Beyonce attending the 57th annual Grammy Awards in February 2015. The Lion King (2019) - Beyoncé Knowles-Carter with Nala.jpg|Beyonce with Nala for the 2019 live-action adaptation of The Lion King. Beyonce TLK19 premiere.jpg|Beyonce Knowles at premiere of the live-action remake of The Lion King in July 2019. Trivia *Knowles was one of various African-American celebrities to be considered for the role of Tiana in the movie The Princess and the Frog.23 Completely Insane Disney Movie Facts You Didn't Know Till Now at BuzzFeed Other candidates included Tyra Banks and Jennifer Hudson. *A parody of her hit single, Crazy in Love can be heard in the That's So Raven episode "Hizzouse Party". References Category:1980s births Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Songwriters Category:The Proud Family Category:African American people Category:Females Category:People Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series Category:People from Texas Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Comics Category:Singer-songwriters Category:American people Category:Musicians Category:The Lion King Category:Voice actresses Category:ABC Category:Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Strange Magic (film) Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:The Muppets (TV series) Category:The Muppets Category:Lucasfilm Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Producers Category:Performance models